nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Requested articles
Post any requested pages here. ---- Sequencer Item Property What the heck does this really do? I make items with it and can't figure out how to use them. --207.215.78.126 16:19, 9 April 2006 (PDT) * I have created an entry on Spell sequencers that should cover what you need. -- Resonance 20:07, 4 May 2006 (PDT) Game Type & more options (nwnplayer.ini) *Although the readme supplied with the linux dedicated server has info on the options, I'm still having a hard time finding info on the Game Type option. Having searched google, bioware's site & forums, and the docs supplied, I can't seem to find anything on this option. Can anyone write a stub about it that explains the values? It would be cool to make a page on every option so you only have to search for the respective option to get a description (like I intended..) -- 194.144.135.114 *How does this look: game type -- Austicke 10:47, 3 Dec 2005 (PST) Freeze & Chaos Shield item properties *Can someone make a page on the Freeze (weapon) effect? *And the chaos shield effect? -- Flel Sure, Flel, I'll see what I can do later today or this weekend. -- Austicke 07:19, 14 Oct 2005 (PDT) Done. Check out: Chaos Shield and Freeze. -- Austicke 13:56, 15 Oct 2005 (PDT) Extra ranged damage item property * Can someone make a page on the "extra ranged damage" item property, I haven't a clue what this property does but I want to find out:) Turning Questions about Turning -- I hope I put this in the right place! I am curious about calculating a Cleric's chances to turn undead (elementals, etc.) A page like the one that describes how Criticals work in painful detail would be ideal, but I'll take whatever I can get. The description is very vague and I am not familiar with AD&D turning rules. It says something about using level and charisma in the mix. I am also assume there is some random element as well (1:20?). Do some undead have heightened resistance or immunity to turning? Clerics can do it three times per day (6 with the feat), plus their natural charisma bonus. (Items that increase charisma don't seem to increase the number of turns per day as I thought it should. Is that right? Or do I need an updater?) Sorry so may questions. But I am at a pivotal point in a group game and just would like to understand this better before moving forward. Cheers. B *I'd be happy to document it, but it may take a couple days before I find the time. -- Austicke 02:36, 29 Nov 2005 (PST) *Okay, I did it, but it sure was complex. Check out Turn undead. I hope it's somewhat understandable. -- Austicke 15:01, 29 Nov 2005 (PST) Somatic component *It would be really handy if all arcane spells which are confirmed to work without a somatic component were grouped together under the heading non-somatic spells. It is tedious having to check all of the spell descriptions cast by arcane spellcasters and searching through the 100s of results relating to the somatic component Harleyquin 10:46, 5 May 2006 (PDT) Grapple and bull rush *Is anyone available to do grapple and bull rush pages? *Especially grapple, as that is used in a few different spells... RAMss 10:56, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Category:NWNWiki